


To Have and To Hold

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: If Wishes Were Upgrades [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Girl!Harry Potter, Het, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Customs, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, female!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: Pulled through time by their magic, Regulus Black and Hollis Potter were united. Together, they will defeat Lord Voldemort by finding and destroying his horcruxes one by one. Regulus/Hollis. female!Harry.





	To Have and To Hold

Hollis Potter had a talent for getting into unexplainable situation. She survived the Killing Curse as a young child, she was the youngest Seeker in a Century, and she was the youngest Triwizard Champion. Honestly, she had _no idea_ how ay of this happened, it just _did_ – no matter what Snape said.

When she was enlisted to help clean the drawing room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the London townhouse of the Black family, it happened again. Hollis had picked up an odd locket. It was made of hold, and it weighed a good amount. The locket was large and oval in shape. On the front, there was an “S” made out of green jewels, most likely emeralds. This locket was an heirloom, most likely a family heirloom. But it was a Black heirloom.

With a frown, Hollis studied the locket. It was odd such a piece would be in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place or any old Black residence. From Sirius and her own studies, Hollis knew a lot about the Black family. For example, the family colors were black, purple, and light grey. Hollis knew the heirloom jewelry was traditionally crafted from silver, white gold, and platinum. The family jewel was an onyx, usually a black onyx.

There was nothing in the family history that would explain _why_ there was a gold locket with a green “S” would be in the family’s possession. The Blacks hadn’t married into such a family in the last century, and no such family married into the Blacks, nor was there an a branch family.

While the Black family had a long tradition of being Sorted into Slytherin and they were proud of that history, it was unlikely someone would commission a piece like this or someone would purchase it. In pureblood culture it was _highly_ inappropriate to have another family’s heirlooms without a good reason, like inheritance or conquest.

As she studied the locket, Hollis failed to notice the magic leaking from it. It was residual at first, but when it touched her skin, it steadily increased. Hollis didn’t notice until she felt it wrapping around her. The feeling made her uneasy. She wasn’t use to being so intimate with another person’s magic. This made her feel _complete_ and safe, which made her alarmed. She couldn’t recall feeling like this before. It was so _natural_ feeling that it made her feel uncomfortable, like the times when Sirius easily and effortlessly declared his love for her.

No one else in the room noticed what was going on. Mrs. Weasley was sorting through the rubbish pile while her children and Hermione Granger were cleaning various sections in the room. Before Hollis could alert them to what was going on, she was being pulled away.

It felt like a portkey, but this was worst in feeling. She was being pulled away by the locket and she couldn’t release her hold on it, no matter how hard she tried. The pulling sensation increased and it seemed to pick up speed. Hollis clutched her eyes shut, and she was having difficulty breathing.

As quickly as the pulling sensation came, it started to disappear. The speed fell, allowing Hollis to breath, though she kept her eyes shut. A little later – whether it seconds or minutes, she didn’t know – Hollis’ bare feet met ground. It was rocky ground. When she remained standing and unmoving for a few seconds, she felt it was safe to open her eyes. She found herself staring into natural darkness. Squinting, she looked around. It would appear that she was in a cave of some kind.

Inside the cave – or what she _believed_ to be a cave – she was on an island or something surrounded by water, lots of water. In the far off distance, it looked like there was another landform. Hollis eyed the distance and contemplated trying to swim to it, but decided against it. She was a decent swimmer, but there was _something_ about this body of water that made her uneasy.

Hollis turned around, looking over the island – or whatever she stood on. It was rather small, about twenty feet in diameter. The surface was rocky and uncomfortable to stand barefoot on. She let out a gasp when she felt the rocky surface cut her foot.

She grimaced and stopped moving. A quick glance around determined that she was on the middle of the island. There was a stone basin nearby. At the foot of the basin there was a form that wasn’t part of the island. Hollis tried to carefully walk over to the basin, trying to get a better look. On her walk over, she reached into her pocket for her wand, only to find it missing. She silently cursed herself. It was back in her bedroom at Grimmauld Place.

As she slowly approached the form, she noticed it was human in shape. Stopping a few inches away from the person, Hollis spent a few seconds observing it. The form looked to be male, based off of the broad shoulders and the athletic build that lacked _certain_ curves. Due to the raise and fall of their chest and shoulders, the person seemed to be breathing.

Slowly, Hollis crotched down and she reached out to shake the man’s shoulder. Hopefully, he had information on where she was and how she could get back to Grimmauld Place. Before her fingers could brush against his shoulder, a hand shot out and caught her wrist. The man pulled Hollis towards him and rolled, pinning her to the ground. During the struggle, Hollis lost her grip on the locket.

Within seconds, Hollis was on her back with her head aching after bouncing off of the rocky surface. Through her skewed lenses, she found herself staring up at a familiar face. This person – who was indeed male – had shoulder-length black hair and striking grey eyes. His body was well-built, and he bore a strong resembles to Sirius.

The man was straddling her waist with one hand gripping her wrists above her head, and the other hand had a wand pressed against her throat.

“Sirius?” Hollis whispered in desperation, tears filled her eyes. Her head hurt, and she could barely see anything, including the stranger above her. At the moment, she started to feel scared.

The man above her narrowed his grey eyes. His grip on her wrists loosened, but he didn’t move. “Who are you?” the man hissed, his voice rough. His voice was different than Sirius’. It sounded younger, like he was closer to Hollis in age.

“H-Hollis,” she replied. There was no point in lying. Hollis was a terrible lair, and everyone saw through her lies.

“How did you get here?” he demanded, staring down into her jade eyes.

“The l-locket,” Hollis answered. She knew it sounded farfetched, but it was the truth. “It was like a portkey.”

The male continued to stare at her with narrowed eyes, which roamed over her face. “What locket?” he demanded, there was a guarded tone in his voice.

“It’s gold with a green ‘S’,” she explained.

Realization flashed over the young man’s face before pressed his wand farther into her throat. “Where is it?” he hissed, his voice sounded a little crazy. The grip on her wrists was tightened.

“O-over there,” Hollis replied, choking out the words. She moved her eyes in the general direction where she last held the locket. “I dr-dropped it.”

He stared at her before glancing over in the direction she indicated. He saw something laying on the ground a foot and a half away. He moved his right hand, the one holding the wand against her throat, to retrieve it. With a shaking right hand, he brought the locket close to his face as he inspected it. The grip on Hollis’ wrists tightened farther.

Hollis bit her lip as her wrists started to hurt. If he applied anymore press, a wrist might break. Dudley had managed to break her wrist when they had a field trip to watch a play at a local theater.

“Where did you get this?” the young man demanded in a hiss. His voice sounded low and dangerous.

“The drawing room in Number Twelve Grim–” she began to reply.

“–mauld Place,” he finished with her. His eyes hardened. He stared down at her in silence. The only noise came from the water splashing and the wind blowing.

Below him, Hollis started to shiver. She was starting to feel rather cold, and she was extremely sensitive to the cold, thanks to Petunia Dursley. Her clothes were damp, and they didn’t cover much. Her shorts were extra short, stopping at mid-thigh level. The shorts were made out of an old pair of Dudley’s jeans from when he was eight or nine. Her shirt a long and thin, light green blouse with a lace design and semi-puffy sleeves that Hollis bought in Diagon Alley two years ago.

“How did you get here?” he asked, his voice less harsh. His grip on the locket tightened.

Hollis flinched at the sight of his grip tightening. “I picked _that_ up,” she replied, nodding to the locket in his hand, “when we were cleaning the drawing room. It was in a glass case.”

The young man stared at her for a few seconds. Without a hint of warning, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Hollis froze in shock for a few seconds before something warm bloomed in her chest, causing her to shyly return the kiss. Hollis had never kissed anyone before, including Neville Longbottom when he escorted her to the Yule Ball last year.

Both Ginny Weasley and Hermione had kissed a boy before. This was unlike either of them described it. Ginny’s first kiss was long and passionate while Hermione’s was short and sweet. This was warm feeling, unlocking something inside of her.

He pulled back a few inches, staring down at Hollis. There was something intense in his gaze that made Hollis blush. He sat back, releasing her wrists.

Hollis fixed her glasses before pushing herself up onto her elbows, watching him.

The young man stood up, peering down at her. He held his left hand out, offering to help her.

With a frown, Hollis took his hand and he easily pulled her to her feet. This situation was confusing. One minute, he was gripping her wrists, and the next, he was kissing her. Hollis’ frown deepened as she rubbed the back of her head, where it hit the ground.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He pressed his noise into her hair before taking a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

Hollis watched his actions with a growing sense of confusion. What was going on?

“How do you know Sirius?” he muttered into her ear. His breath was warm against her skins.

A shiver ran down Hollis’ spine. She burrowed herself further into his arms, seeking warmth. Hollis hated the cold. It brought back bad memories about her relatives. There was the feeling she could trust him, like when she met Ron Weasley on the Hogwarts Express and Hermione after the troll incident in the girls’ bathroom. It hadn’t failed her yet. “He’s my godfather,” she whispered.

His arm arm wrapped around her waist.

Hollis could feel the locket against her back. “He’s a good person,” she explained, her tone pleading. “He didn’t do the things he’s accused off – betraying my parents to Voldemort or killing those muggles and Pettigrew. It was _all_ Pettigrew.”

The young man’s thumb rubbed her back, up and down. “I know he’s a good person,” he said with a chuckle. There was warmth and friendliness in his tone, making him sound fond of Sirius. “He’s the _white_ sheep of the family.”

Hollis grew more confused. Did this man know Sirius?

Before she could ask, he was speaking, “He’s my older brother.”

She thought for a moment. Sirius told her all about his family and she saw the family tree. “Regulus?” she said, leaning back to stare up at him.

He nodded, his expression grim. “We’ve never met, I take it,” he said, sounding lost.

She shook her head. “You’re dead,” she whispered, thinking about the family tree and Sirius’ words about his brother. Hollis pushed herself away, breaking his hold on her.

“You’re a Death Eater,” she stated, shaking her head. Tears built in the corner of her eyes as she began to question herself. Why would she feel safe with this man? How could she feel this way?

Regulus tried to reach out to her, a look of desperation crossing his face.

Hollis quickly slapped his hands away, shaking her head.

“I’m not a loyal Death Eater,” he said, his tone pleading. “By coming here, I betrayed the Dark Lord. I found something of his, and I stole it.” The locket jiggled against her back.

Glancing around, Hollis didn’t see anything special about this cave. How could Regulus be betraying Voldemort?

“He hid _this_ here,” he explained, moving his right hand to show Hollis the locket. “I want to find and destroy all of his horcruxes.”

Hollis stared at the locket. “What’s a horcrux?” she asked, shivering. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to get warm.

Regulus took a few steps towards her and he wrapped his arms around her again.

Despite knowing he was a Death Eater, Hollis felt safe with Regulus. She leaned into his arms, wanting the heat. She fought off a violent shiver, recalling the time Petunia made her wash the shed in the middle of winter.

“You don’t know what we are, do you?” Regulus whispered, his breath warm against her ears. His tone was sad, almost like he was heartbroken.

Closing her eyes, Hollis shook her head. He claimed he wasn’t a loyal Death Eater, so they weren’t enemies, but they weren’t allies. He was dead in her time, so the options were limited. But Hollis had a feeling these weren’t the answers he was looking for.

Regulus sighed, resting his head against hers. He didn’t say anything.

“What are we?” Hollis asked, her tone soft.

“ _Compar_ ,” he replied, tightening his arms around her. He raised his head.

Hollis thought for a moment. That word was familiar, but she couldn’t place it. She remained silent, hoping that Regulus would explain.

“Soulmates,” Regulus whispered, taking one of his hands to cup her head. He tilted her head upward.

Hollis frozen in shock. They had studied soulmates – _compar_ , meaning perfect match or beloved – in History of Magic briefly in her third year. The last known case of soulmates was in the nineteenth century between a muggle-born wizard, Roger Johnson, and Toucana Black, a pureblood heiress. Soulmates would explain why she felt safe with him, how he knew she was lying, and it _might_ explain why she was pulled through time to him.

She wrapped her arms around Regulus.

They stared at one another for a minute before Hollis leaned up, pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back, passionately. As Regulus took control of the kiss, his magic reached out and encircled her.

Hollis' eyes slid close as her magic started to slowly respond to Regulus, singing in response.

As Hollis’ magic responded, Regulus’ gray eyes darkened. He had waited for _this moment_ for years and it was here. According to Hollis, it wouldn’t last though. In a moment of selfishness and desperation, he forced his magic into hers, twisting and intertwining.

He couldn’t lose Hollis not – not now, not when he had _just_ found her. Instead being a gentleman, Regulus was attacking like the Slytherin he was raised to be. It was an easy decision to take what was _his_ and ensure he would have a good life with her. Hollis wasn’t going to slip past him. To ensure that, Regulus decided to bond their magic together. It was the first step in the sacred bond between soulmates. In the beginning stages, they couldn’t be separated.

They separated a moment later, when Regulus was certain a bond was forming.

“Here,” Regulus said, holding the locket out to Hollis. His arm around her waist tightened, pulling her closer.

Dazed from the kiss, Hollis moved to grab the locket. That’s when _it_ happened again. The locket pulled them from the cave. Hollis gripped onto Regulus and he held her close as the speed started to pick up.

 


End file.
